The Gift of Giving
'''The Gift of Giving '''is the ninth episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs, and the first Christmas episode (or holiday episode in general) to use it. Bob and Larry help the community create gift boxes for the needy. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Larry is in deep thought about cookies, egg nog, and turkey. Bob thinks he's dreaming about his family Christmas party again. Larry is then reminded of a letter they got earlier from Laura of Little Rock, Arkansas. Larry says she has a Christmas party and they have a gift exchange, but Laura is having a hard time giving something away. Bob knows a great story that will help answer Laura's question. It's Christmas time in Bumblyburg and everyone is ready for the holidays. Larry and Junior are walking around town, looking at all the Christmas decorations. They aren't worried about Dr. Flurry plotting this time. Larry and Junior are especially fond of the Nativity in front of city hall. Just then, they turn a corner and spot a run down home that looks like it was recently robbed. Larry knocks on the door, but no one is home. The door opens ajar and Larry and Junior peek inside. The house was a mess! Larry and Junior feel awful and wonder if there's anything they can do. Junior thinks Bob will have an idea. They go to Bob's house. Bob begins to brainstorm some ideas to help out the house. Just then, Pa Grape comes in and says that that's not the only house in Bumblyburg in a condition like that. There are thousands more. Larry, Bob, and Junior suddenly get a huge feeling of grief. Bob thinks harder. Just then, he remembers something that he did at his church and thinks they should do that too. They should make gift boxes for all the needy people. Larry, Junior, and Pa Grape think that's a great idea. They gather people in town to start the creations. After hours of making, all the boxes are ready to be distributed. Everyone gathers at the Bumblyburg Community Church to distribute. All the patrons receiving gifts are also invited to attend the Christmas Eve service at the church. Larry thinks that was a sweet little Christmas story and Bob agrees. They then go over to QWERTY to talk about what they learned today. They learned that Christmas is all about giving and they should do it with happy hearts. And since God gave us his son, we can give to others just like he did. Then, QWERTY shows a verse, and Bob and Larry sign off, wishing the kids a Merry Christmas. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * It's Christmas Time Again * Give, Give, Give * Trapped In A Gingerbread House (Silly Songs With Larry) * Carol of the Bells (by Pentatonix) * Hark the Herald Angels Sing * What We Have Learned (holiday version) QWERTY's Verse "And this is the testimony: God has given us eternal life, and this life is in his Son." -1 John 5:11 Charcters * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Petunia Rhubarb * Laura Carrot * Ichabeezer * Mr. Lunt * Tom Grape * Grandpa George * Jean-Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Madame Blueberry * Bacon Bill * Scooter Carrot * Annie Onion * Percy Pea * Lenny Carrot * Archibald Aspragus * Captain Mike Asparagus * Lisa Asparagus * Granny Asparagus * Grandma Gourd * Rooney * The Peach Trivia * The second Christmas episode to have a countertop sequence, and the first to have a closing countertop with a verse * The third Christmas episode to use the theme song * Larry and Junior mention Dr. Flurry's terror from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * The Pentatonix version of "Carol of the Bells" is heard when Bob is rushing to finish up some packages * The Nativity from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" is seen by city hall * The Jesus stained glass window from "An Easter Carol" is seen inside the church * The Rusty Rack from "God's Kitchen" is seen in Bumblyburg Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Phineasnferb